


Please Don't Tell Me That's a Flip Phone

by Enicia24



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, alternate title: 3 times tony said bucky's words, i hate formating for this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/Enicia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we don't understand the meaning behind our words.  Sometimes we've spent the last fifty odd years brainwashed by a nazi organization and didn't even know what soulmates were.  But in the end the words are there and you find your partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Tell Me That's a Flip Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NarutoRox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/gifts).



Words carry meaning. This is a simple statement. We use them to communicate complex thoughts and deep emotions. Idle chatter, reassurances, scientific breakthroughs. Words carry many meanings in many languages with some meanings more important than others.

The asset had no need to know the various meanings of the words on his right foot’s arch. They were simply there and often times the asset was not even aware of their presence. Only during the times it was necessary to disrobe or the words were made visible did the asset know of them. They had no use in the field of destruction and thus were not deemed worth remembrance.

It was a dark room in a massive building with a dead body at his feet that the words were spoken by a man. The foot that had been pushing the body onto its back gave a sensation not unlike the burn of wires along his chest, and he froze.

“That’s a shitty model man. I mean what kind of res does that camera even get?” The man stumbled towards the asset. He was tipping towards drunk and the floor. “Why would you own such a poor excuse of a phone? Really, you’ve broken into one of the top technology churners, churn outs, churn-churning station-s, whatever, you broke in here and you brought a goddamn Wal-Mart fifteen dollar flip phone in here.”

He sounded mildly outraged by the asset’s use of such an object. The asset was unsure why the man would feel such a way. He turned from the asset and left the room wobbling and muttering about getting a better phone.

Two minutes later the asset was making his way along a crowded night street towards his handler and pushed the experience from his mind. The hot pin-pricks in his foot were already gone.

-

Bucky thinks that maybe the words between soulmates are supposed to feel like you’ve heard them before. Which of course you do. The right words can be said a thousand thousand times and not be the right time or the right person. So the déjà vu of hearing a mechanical voice almost whine about the phone in Bucky’s hand set off a sense of ‘we have done this before’ followed by a small electric charge zipping it’s way along his right arch.

“Tony.” Steve huffed out as the flying suit’s faceplate moved to reveal a puckish grin.

“Steve.” Tony drawled back. He glanced at Bucky, then took another glance accompanied by a slow up and down eyeing. His eyes stopping at the flip phone in Bucky’s hand and they rolled.

“The camera on that thing must be shit.”

Bucky’s eyes widened.

Tony shook his head and gave a mock salute to the confused Captain, “See ya later, Capsicle and the Winter Wonder.”

“It’s not even your phone.” Steve muttered as they watched Tony fly away.

-

Sometimes it’s the reply that holds meaning and not the initial words spoken. 

“At least this one isn’t from Wal-Mart.” Bucky said grinning at the short brunette in front of him.

“Pfft. At this point it wouldn’t matter if that phone was bought at a CERN gift shop; it would still be a low tech piece of shit.” Tony shot back, rubbing the upper thigh of his left leg.

He pulled a slim rectangle from the inside pocket of his suit and pushed it into Bucky’s hands. It was light and fit perfectly in the palm of his flesh hand. 

“It’ll work with the metal one too.” Tony flung over his shoulder. Bucky’s head snapped up from the gift in his hand to see Tony holding his old phone between his thumb and index before dropping it in the trash.

“Won’t I need the contacts from it?”

“Any number you’ve dialed or could need is on the new one. Steve is speed dial one, Nat is two, and Sam is three.”

“What about you?”

Tony grinned he took the phone back and typed in a few commands before handing it back with a flourish. Bucky looked down at the screen and caught sight of a contact titled

SOULMATE <3 with a cell number and a garish cartoon of the iron man suit. He watched as a message popped up from the man who had just left the room.

SOULMATE <3: Dinner at my place?

BUCKYBOO: The whole tower is your place.

SOULMATE <3: Yeah but the penthouse suit is especially my place.

BUCKYBOO: Ten minutes?

SOULMATE <3: I’ll be waiting. Tell Rogers to leave that piece of trash with its brethren, it’s where it belongs.


End file.
